tribecoolcrewfandomcom-20200213-history
Sakagami Kumonosuke
Sakagami Kumonosuke (坂上 雲之介) is the leader of Tribe Cool Crew. He was originally the leader of Tribal Soul. Profile "His hobby is to work out and is the big strong brother type character of the team. Deliquent but with charm, his special is break dancing. Kumo doesn't talk much because he wants his team to practise more though sometimes he might get into fights with others. His dream is to stand on the same stage as Jey" -Tribe Cool Crew's official page Appearance Kumo is a tall guy with noticable biceps.He has dark green eyes and red bags underneath his eyes. Sometimes, a tiny fang is visible on his mouth. Kumo has two silver earrings on his right ear. He wears a black tank top that has a design of a dark red flamet and a half black and half blue bandana is tied around his neck; brownish pants and dark green combat boots with dark yellow laces. Kumo usually wears a tight black cloth on his head while dancing or practicing, covering a high undercut with dark yellow hair and a small long braid dangling from the remaining hair on the top of his head. Personality Kumo's wise and mature but arrogant and hot-blooded nonetheless, sometimes can be viewed as quite a delinquent. He's a man of few words, as Yuzuru puts it, he lets his body speaks for him; this sometimes leads to people misunderstanding him for his threatening looks. Althought at first one might think of him as cold because he doesn't express himself often; he really cares a lot about his team and how others feel even though he doesn't act upon it as he asssume that there are things in which people must face on their own. He's the type of people who doesn't mess with other's bussiness and although encourage them in doing what feels right, he only acts when it is most necessary. Loves dancing as much as he love Jey, he look up to Jey like an actual god and take dancing really serious. History Relationships Tobitatsu Haneru Clashing personalities since they're both really hot-headed; at first they were kinda like rivals since Haneru jumps at Kumo's challenge like an actual fist-to-fist fight and Kumo was kinda threatening. Later, they developed a more trusting relationship as Haneru really views him as a mature leader and someone to look up to and Kumo is more understanding towards Haneru. Haneru doesn't seems to jumps on Kumo like he used to anymore and Kumo saves his scolding on Haneru as he knows that Haneru is trying his best not to do so many dangerous parkour. Otosaki Kanon Kumo cares for Kanon as the youngest female of the team and would protect her even if it costs him his life. Kinda like a big brother, Kumo gives her advices on situations and encourage her to do what feels right in his own ways. Mashiro Mizuki Kumo and Mizuki knows each others from highschool so they understand each others quite well. Mizuki is the only one who plays rough on Kumo and knows for sure what he's trying to say when he's too quick to act. Although quite playful on each others, they're actually a duo in dancing even with two different styles, the two's spirits harmonize perfectly. Tenpoin Yuzuru Kumo and Yuzuru stands as two male adults in the team so they took most responsiblity in protecting others. Even though as first, Kumo seems too violent for a gentleman like Yuzuru, they actually developed an understanding and trusting realtionship along the way. Category:Characters Category:Dancers Category:Tribe Cool Crew (Team) Category:Tribal Soul